1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of data center virtualization and, more particularly, to a system and method to provide attestation of applications at runtime.
2. Description of the Related Art
One recent trend in computing is the trend towards cloud computing in which, for example, enterprise software is no longer owned by the customer, but instead the Information Technology infrastructure can be provided by a third party and the software applications may be sold as service offerings.